barneyandfriendsfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 2
bvcc Season 2 of Barney & Friends aired from September 27, 1993 to October 20, 1993. Episodes Season 2 Cast Dinosaurs *Barney (Body: David Joyner / Voice: Bob West) 18/18 *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers / Voice: Julie Johnson) 10/18 *BJ (Body: Jenny Dempsey / Voice: Patty Wirtz) (debut) 5/18 Children *Shawn (John David Bennett, II) 11/18 *Derek (Rickey Carter) 10/18 *Min (Pia Manalo) 10/18 *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) 10/18 *Luci (Leah Gloria) 9/18 *Kathy (Lauren King) 9/18 *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) 9/18 *Tina (Jessica Zucha) 9/18 *Michael (Brian Eppes) 7/18 *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) (debut) 4/20 *David (Kenny Cooper) (debut) 3/20 Guest Appearances *Robert Hurtekant (played David, the wheelchair-bound boy in Falling for Autumn!) *Cliff Porter (played Granddad Richards in Grandparents Are Grand!) *Jane Hall (played Kathy's Nana in Grandparents Are Grand!) *Sandy Walper (played Mother Goose in Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!) *Ray Henry (played Clarence the Goose in Honk! Honk! A Goose on the Loose!) *Jenny Dempsey (played Mr. Bear in Hoo's in the Forest?) *Doug and Becky (from Kathy Burks' marionettes in Grown-Ups for a Day!) *Tomie dePaola (Picture This!) *Joe Scruggs (The Exercise Circus!) *Joe Ferguson (My Favorite Things) *Jordan Kaufman (Stop, Look and Be Safe!) *Mary Ann Brewer (played Aunt Molly in The Alphabet Zoo) *R. Bruce Elliott (played Mr. Tenagain in Having Tens of Fun!) *Ella Jenkins (A Very Special Delivery!) *J.D. Mosley (played Tosha's Mom in A Very Special Delivery!) *David J. Courtney (played Tosha's Dad in A Very Special Delivery!) Trivia *This season marks: **The final season in which Kathy Parker serves as an executive producer. **The first appearances of Julie, BJ, and Jason. **The first and only appearance of David played by Kenny Cooper. **The final appearances of Tina and Michael. Tina would later guest star in On the Move, and Michael would later guest star in Sing and Dance with Barney. **The only season to be closed-captioned by the National Captioning Institute. The episodes released on Home Video, as well as a few episodes aired on television, were closed-captioned by the Caption Center WGBH Educational Foundation, except for Barney's Families are Special. **The first season to have two arrangements of I Love You. The next being Season 3. *The Playground got a slight redesign this season, as there are no swings and no huge platform (instead opting for a smaller jungle gym) like in Season 1. The classroom was also redesigned, looking nothing like it did in the first season. *David never appeared with Julie, Tina, Michael, or Derek in an episode. *A new Barney doll is used for this season. This Barney doll marks the very first time it has yellow toes since A Day at the Beach. It would later be used again in Season 3. *Barney's voice becomes higher than his Season 1 and Backyard Gang voices. The costume also went through minor changes. This costume was actually used in Barney's Magical Musical Adventure. *The Baby Bop costume becomes shorter to represent her age. *The Barney Bag also received a redesign (looking nothing like its Season 1 counterpart), which went on from this season up to Season 6. *Like subsequent seasons afterward, with the exception of Season 8, the opening sequence is totally reshot and re-edited. However, the closing shot of the Season 1 Barney doll on the tire swing remains mostly the same, with a minor re-edit done to the "twinkle" in Barney's eye. *Shawn starts wearing glasses this season. *The walking animation in the intro is the same as in the previous season but the slide is fast. *This season began production in March 1993 and wrapped in August 1993. *[[Stop, Look and Be Safe! is the only Barney & Friends Season 2 episode where BJ appears where his sister Baby Bop doesn't appear. BJ continues to appear where his sister Baby Bop doesn't appear happen all the time, starting with "I Can Be a Firefighter!". *Having Tens of Fun! is also the only Barney & Friends Season 2 episode where a 3 years old Baby Bop appears where her brother BJ doesn't appear. a 3 years old Baby Bop continues to appear where her brother BJ doesn't appear happen all the time, starting with "Shopping for a Surprise!".